Vida de ladrones
by Strigon
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando a un ladron le roban el corazon,llevandolo a un conjunto de dilemas donde deber velar tanto por la integridad porpia, como por la de su compañera?
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autor: Bueno,este es mi primer fic,ojala se entretengan leyendo y cualquier critica sera aceptada, asi que no dudes en dejarme un review!

Ninguno de los personajes de RIOT me pertenece

Vida de ladrones

Antes de morir, mi padre me enseño 2 cosas, primero, no dejes que te atrapen sin pelear, segundo, nunca fraternices con nadie. Ese era su código de asesino, lamentablemente, yo falle en respetar ambas reglas y seguramente esa es otra razón de la cual termine aquí, en una pocilga congelada olvidada por Dios.

¿Cómo pase de ser un ladrón exitoso, hijo de un asesino nunca capturado, a un convicto de Zaun enviado a morir de frio en una prisión Feljord por ayudar a un zorro con mala actitud? Cada vez que me hago esa pregunta fumo uno de mis cigarrillos.

*Saca un cigarrillo escondido en su calcetín derecho y lo enciende en la pequeña fogata que está en la celda*

Es el último...

Sera mejor que deje de preguntarme como llegue aquí, es obio, pero como no tengo nada más que hacer, lo mejor será recordarlo por última vez, antes de caer en el olvido.

Todo empezó tan bien, era un día cualquiera en Zaun, era el ladrón más exitoso que podría haber nacido, robaba a los ricos y si estaba de buen humor le daba algo de valor a algún niño de la calle, pobres…en todos los sentidos, pero ese no es el punto.

Ya iba a terminar mi jornada y era hora de regresar a mi escondite de siempre, que no era más que una casa en un barrio peligroso, si… el escondite perfecto de cualquier ladrón, pero en el camino encontré a un infeliz millonario golpeando a un joven indefenso, sin importar la razón, debía ayudar al joven…

-¡¿Así que tu quisiste pasarte de listo al intentar robarme mi reloj?!- Decía el infeliz mientras pateaba al joven, que se veía muy mal herido

-Por favor…déjeme ir…no era mi intención…-Suplicaba por piedad el joven

-¡Ya es tarde, con esto aprenderás tu lugar en esta vida!-Después de decir esto el infeliz saco una especie de pistola paralizante y apunto directamente al joven herido

Nunca se me paso por la cabeza la idea de defender a alguien, pero me disgustaba que un ¨Noble¨ (como llaman a la clase más privilegiada en Zaun) golpeara a un indefenso joven que solo quería mejorar su situación de vida

-¡Oye, estúpido!- Le dije con un tono de voz que parecía que todo Zaun había escuchado estas palabras

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿No vez que estoy algo ocupado?-Dijo indiferente el infeliz

-Deja ir al joven, o te rompo la cara de una manera que ni con todo tu dinero podrás arreglarla

-No me digas…-De la nada empezó a reír de manera que todo lo que le dije lo tomo como un chiste-¿Así que las cucarachas se defienden entre sí? Muy bien… ¡Arde con el entonces!

De su otra mano saco una pistola, y por instinto saque mi revolver que llevaba guardado, pero que nunca utilice, y dispare…el infeliz cayó al piso antes de poner su dedo índice en el gatillo, inmediatamente fui a auxiliar al joven…

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunte de manera estúpida, era obio que no estaba para nada bien

-Más o menos…pero puedo seguir de pie…gracias a usted…le debo mi vida… ¿cuál es tu nombre, colega?

-Rex, dime Rex-Nunca le he dicho mi nombre real a nadie, bueno…casi nadie.-Debes salir de aquí cuanto antes, ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

-Si…creo que si…-el joven de a poco hasta poder estar en posición de caminar-Nunca olvidare este favor…Rex…

-Ni lo menciones, solo no te metas con alguien más alto que tú, y que posea armas

Y así el joven salió corriendo del lugar, y yo con vía libre para regresar a mi escondite…pero en el camino se me paso la idea que por primera vez mate a alguien.

Mi padre me había enseñado a usar un revolver cuando tenía 16, practicamos con latas, carteles, incluso muñecos, pero nunca le dispare a una persona, hasta ahora.

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi escondite, cuando escuche un ruido que parecía ser el disparo de un rifle, lamentablemente, el proyectil me dio en mi nuca antes de escuchar el ruido, y caí al piso, escuche el ruido de una motocicleta que se detuvo en frente de mi, mi vista se nublaba y lo único que vi fue una persona con grandes puños.

-¡Buen tiro Cupcake!-Eso fue lo que escuche hasta caer en un sueño que parecía ser eterno.


	2. Chapter 2

_Estornudo_

¿Realmente ya estoy enfermo?, apenas llegue ayer y ya estoy con un jodido resfriado, que fogata más horrible, solo sirve para prender cigarrillos. Comienzo a extrañar la prisión anterior, solo por ser más acogedora que esta.

Para cuando desperté, estaba con la típica ropa de prisionero, estaba dentro de una especie de camión blindado siendo escoltado solo por un policía en moto, si, era la misma que tenía los puños gigantes. El autobús se detuvo y la oficial nos sacó como perros arrojados a la calle.

-Bienvenidos a su nueva casa, muchachos- Dijo la oficial después de sacar una buena risa

Mire a la oficial antes de entrar, tenía el cuerpo de una chica bella pero su actitud era como la de un matón Zaunita, nunca olvidare su cara, sentí que me devolvió la mirada con desprecio, como si solo quisiera molerme a golpes, ya no me importaba nada en ese entonces

Al entrar, estaba un oficial haciendo registros de los nuevos prisioneros, era una larga fila de prisioneros, espere un bueno rato hasta que llego mi turno, pero luego 2 guardias se acercaron y me llevaron a ver a nada menos que el alcaide.

-Bienvenido a mi prisión, Reginald Colt, alias…Rex.- Me dijo como si quisiera darme una cálida y acogedora bienvenida a un hogar

-¿Así que ya me conoce?- Era la segunda persona que decía mi verdadero nombre

-Es mi deber como alcaide, debo conocer a cada prisionero que llegue aquí, ¿Qué no sabes dónde estás?

-¿Debería saberlo?

-Te daré una pista, estas en la ¨Casa grande¨

-…¿La prisión de máxima seguridad de Zaun?

Casa grande, era el infierno en la tierra, mi destino estaba sellado, nunca saldría de ahí, por el hecho de que cada pobre diablo que intentaba salir, terminaba intoxicado, electrificado, baleado, atrapado, o golpeado hasta la muerte.

-Así es, ya debes saber las historias de esta prisión, según el registro, estas arrestado por homicidio

-¡Pero fue en defensa propia!

-Lo sabemos, pero, ¿sabes a quien mataste?, mataste al dueño y fundador de esta prisión, y por eso estarás aquí toda tu vida, y ni intentes en escapar, o sufrirás un destino peor que la muerte.

Ambos guardias me llevaron a una celda compartida, había una persona que estaba bastante afligido, uno de los guardias abrió la puerta de la celda y saco a la persona que estaba adentro y me puso a mi dentro de la misma

-¿A dónde se llevan a ese tipo?- Pregunte por curiosidad

-Pena de muerte, intento escapar y fue capturado

 _Estornudo_

Este resfriado será pasajero, tan pasajero como fueron mis 9 años en esa prisión, pensé que estaría toda mi vida ahí, pero cuando llego ella, mi destino dio un giro inesperado

Estuve fumando 9 años los cigarrillos que vendían dentro de la prisión, al parecer, nadie le importaba que fumara, estuve sin compañero de celda por unos 3 meses, pero de la nada, llego una compañera bastante inesperada, era una dama que tenía 9 colas, con aspecto zorruno y a la vez humano.

-¡Suéltenme! ¿No saben quién soy?- Dijo la dama zorruna

-Sí, eres una prisionera más, talvez esto te enseñe a no robar las esencias vitales de un noble-

Los guardas la arrojaron a mi celda como si fuera un objeto inservible, yo estaba indiferente frente a mi nueva compañera, no me importaba nada.

-Bueno, ¿no vas a ayudar a una dama herida?

-Bienvenida-Dije indiferentemente

-¿Podrías decir algo más acogedor?

-Disfruta tu estadía, compañera- Aun me sentía indiferente frente a ella

-¿Ugh, no sabes iniciar conversaciones?, en fin, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto con curiosidad

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?-

-Somos compañeros ¿no?, mi nombre es Ahri.-No sé si quería que me ganara su confianza, no sabía sus intenciones, asique solo le di mi alias

-Rex, un gusto Ahri-

Le extendí mi mano como saludo, ella acepto y saludo de vuelta

Y así inicio nuestra aventura

Notas de autor: Tomen en cuenta que Ahri aun no es campeona de la Liga en este fic, disfruten el nuevo cap con menos errores (espero) :3


	3. Informacion importante: capitulo 3

Lamento la falta de actualizaciones de este fic, he estado muy ocupado (y aun lo estoy) con algunos trabajos y pruebas de la media.

Aun asi, les prometo publicar el 3er capitulo si o si el domingo o el lunes

Sea pacientes, porque este fic se pondrá muuuuuuuy interesante :3


	4. Chapter 3

_Sonido de corrientes_

No puede ser…la fogata se apagó con una simple corriente, que horror, al menos el resfriado que obtendré por esto no será tan horrible como el gas de la locura de ese tipo de las fuerzas especiales...eh ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah! Singed

A mi compañera le tomo bastante tiempo adaptarse a la prisión, mientras que yo estudiaba con detalle cada rincón de la cárcel, tanto exterior como interiormente, o por lo menos, lo que se me permitía ver, ya tenía por lo menos, 3 formas de escape que talvez funcionarían, pero no tenía muchas ganas de escapar,¿ Para qué escapar? ¿Para qué me atrapen otra vez? ¿Para ser el enemigo público número 1 de Zaun? No, no volvería a joderme la vida por siempre, al menos, si tenía suerte y lamia algunas botas talvez podría…

Y fue cuando sentí su mano agarrando mi brazo con fuerza, como si le temiera a algo en especial

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunte con una gran curiosidad

-Esos hombres…no me han dejado de mirarme-Me dijo Ahri e inmediatamente me apunto a una especie de pandilla conformada de 5 tipos que se veían tan rudos como fuertes

-Oye preciosa…cuídate bien y no andes sola por estos lugares, si no unos hombres malos podrían agarrarte...jeje- le dijo el líder de la pandilla que luego se alejó con sus miembros

Ahri se veía muy asustada, temía tanto por su integridad, como por su vida, y de la nada me dijo

-Y… ¿cuándo esperas escapar, compañero?- Me dijo de manera seductora y a la vez, asustada

-Tengo maneras de escapar, pero no las razones ¿Cómo quieres que escape sin razón de?

-Estoy perdida entonces…

-Lo lamento Ahri, pero puedo ayudarte a sobrevivir y talvez a escapar de aquí

-Nunca lo lograre sola…moriré aquí, lo sé- Estaba muy deprimida, solo por el hecho de no querer ayudarla por mi egoísmo

Salió de la celda compartida, con dirección al patio.

Quede pensativo durante un momento, hasta que me quede dormido, pero un anuncio increíble me despertó

 _Atención a los guardias del patio, una pandilla se ve con intenciones de hacerle algo a la prisionera D-32, nombre: Ahri, sugiero que se manden refuerzos por si las dudas_

Maldición…

Salí corriendo de mi celda y me dirigí al patio, solo estaba la pandilla rodeando a Ahri

-Te lo advertimos, ahora te castigaremos para que aprendas

-¡Aléjense de mí!

Sin pensarlo entre al patio, preparándome para una buena pelea

-Aléjense de la chica, patanes, o sufrirán las consecuencias- No dejaría que le hicieran daño a mi compañera

-Chico, no tienes nada que ver aquí, ¿Por qué no mejor esperas?, pronto tendrás un poco de ella, jeje

-No tengo ganas de esperar-

Dicho esto, salte y comencé a acabar uno por uno a los miembros de la pandilla, hasta que quedo solo el líder, lo agarre del cuello y lo tenía en posición de tanto ahorcarlo hasta que quede inconsciente, como para romperle el cuello y matarlo

El guardia nos divisó y sin apuro hizo un llamado por radio

-¡Traigan al miembro de las fuerzas especiales!, ¡Traigan a Singed!

El pandillero me amenazo como si no lo estuviera agarrando

-¡Suéltame te arrepentirás!

Ahri estaba observándome, quería ver mi siguiente acción, estaba seguro

Podía ver a uno de los miembros de las fuerzas especiales en la torre de vigilancia del patio, con una especie de granada de gas

Quede pensativo, y llegue a un dilema

Lo tengo del cuello, ¿Ahora qué hago con él?

Si lo mato, nadie molestara a Ahri, pero podría temer de mí y comenzar a desconfiar

Si lo dejo vivir, talvez todos los pandilleros se nos tiraran encima, eso era un problema, no quería morir mientras dormía

Matar, o no matar…esa es la cuestión…

Notas de autor: Lamento la demora, aquí les traje el 3er capi y ahora les doy la oportunidad de que ustedes elijan la conclusión, díganme si quieren que Rex mate al líder o que lo deje vivir, dejen su voto en los reviews o con un mensaje privado

Adiós y nos leemos en el siguiente capi: 3


	5. Chapter 4

**Notas de autor: Conte los votos,tanto de reviews como de PM,y aqui les traigo el 4to capi :D**

 **Feliz lectura**

 _Caen gotas_

No puede ser que no pueda dormir después de tanto esforzarme de aguantar el frio horrible y la falta de calor de esta sala, ¿Tanto sacrificio perdido, por una lluvia?

Algunas veces pienso la diferencia entre el asesinato del noble y del pandillero, ¿conclusión?

No me arrepiento de nada.

-¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás! Decía el pandillero como si no lo estuviera agarrando

Ahri aun esperaba mi siguiente acción

-Nadie toca a mis compañeros de celda- Le dije sin más ni menos

Y así como así, le rompí el cuello, un asesinato limpio y rápido

 _Crujir de huesos_

Singed le entrego una especie de granada al centinela del parque, lo siguiente fue, perturbador

-¡Muy bien, ustedes se lo buscaron! Grito el guardia y arrojo la granada

Ahri estaba de pie, mirando el cadáver del pandillero, y solo cuando callo la granada me miro, estaba sorprendida.

-El gas contiene miles de químicos que los afectaran mentalmente, es una de mis creaciones, disfruten mi gas del miedo- Singed se veía muy contento con los efectos del gas

Y no era para más

El gas parecía que me enviaba a un mundo del terror, pero no de esas donde aparecen monstruos, o el noble o el pandillero que fueron a mi mente a traerme arrepentimiento, no, mi pesadilla fueron palabras

 _-Estoy perdida entonces…_

 _-Lo lamento Ahri, pero puedo ayudarte a sobrevivir y talvez a escapar de aquí-_

 _-Nunca lo lograre sola…moriré aquí, lo sé-_

 _-Nunca lo lograre sola…_

 _-Moriré aquí, lo se…_

El terror fue sentimental, esas palabras eran mi pesadilla

Ahri casi muere por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo

Puedo salir de aquí cuando yo quisiera, o al menos, podría intentarlo, pero le negué la libertad a Ahri

Fui estúpido

Además ella fue amistosa el primer día, y no le preste atención

Lo único que quería era hablar con ella y pedirle perdón

Pero termine despertando en el peor lugar de la prisión

-Buenos días Rex- Reconocí esa voz de inmediato

-¿Alcaide? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Celdas de máxima seguridad, mi querido amigo, será tu castigo permanente por asesinar no solo afuera, sino dentro de este establecimiento

-¿Y Ahri?-

-Esta bien, y agradece que la dejamos donde estaba, pero ahora con mayor seguridad, para tu tranquilidad-

-Quiero hablar con ella-

-No puedes, ni ahora, ni nunca, y tampoco intentes pasarte de listo, las fuerzas especiales patrullan este piso-

No aceptaría un no como respuesta, no importa el tiempo que tome, hablare y me disculpare con Ahri

Y el tiempo fue piadoso conmigo…

 _-Rex…¿Dónde estas?-_


	6. Falta de actividad

Bueno,no hay excusas para dejar tirado este fic,he estado ocupadisimo con unas pruebas finales y lo peor de todo,se me perdio la contraseña y el correo (no pregunten como)

Ahora mismo,estoy de viaje y regresare a fines de febrero,pero pueden esperar un doble capitulo cuando regrese

Disculpen la falta de actividad,y nos leemos pronto :)


	7. Chapter 5

_El tiempo apremia,Rex._

-Lo se,¿pero como salgo de aqui?.

 _Eres brillante,seguramente algo te vendra a la mente._

 _-_ Soy ladron,no escapista profesional.

 _Pues algo debes hacer,ya estas perdiendo la cordura,solo mirate,6 meses y yo he sido tu unica compañia._

 _-_ Pues no hay mucha compañia aqui.

 _¿Y que esperas de un confinamiento solitario por matar a un vandalo dentro del peor lugar que puedes estar?_

-Tenia que hacer algo,ella pudo morir.

 _¿Y de que te sirvio?,seguramente ya esta muerta,es decir,6 meses sin ver la luz debe de ser complicado_

-Ella no esta muerta,lo se

 _Entonces desmienteme y sal de aqui pronto,¿tienes algun plan?_

-¿Para escapar de la prision? Si.

 _Y que esperas?_

 _-_ Nunca dije que tenia un plan para salir de esta celda.

 _Entonces estamos perdidos..._

Se escuchan unos ruidos que provienen del pasillo,se ven 2 guardias llevando a rastras a un prisionero muy mal herido.

-Adivina,tienes compañero nuevo- decia uno de los guardias

En ese momento abren la celda y arrojan al prisionero,pero se para de inmediato solo para hacer una peticion

-Almenos...denme mi mascara,ya esta magullada y la necesito para no perder la cordura...-

Uno de los guardias le arroja una mascara que tenia amarrada en su cinturon

-No intentes nada,o te quedaras sin cara para la mascara-

El prisionero se quedo callada hasta que se fueron los guardias,y lo primero que hizo antes de verme a la cara fue ponerse la mascara

-¿Eres un artista tambien? Fue lo que me dijo

-¿Artista?-Respondi

-De esos que ven la belleza en cualquier parte...incluso en la muerte.

 _Recuerdos de una historia alternativa_

 _Por todos los medios he intentado sacarme esta maldicion que poseo,jamas disfruto robar las escencias de alguien,pero alguien tiene que ayudar a esta pobre jovencita,no? Y que mejor que un noble que intento aprovecharse mientras estaba dormida en el bosque..._

-Gracias por ayudar a esta jovencita en apuros,querido

 _Y el no fue la primera victima,me di cuenta por sus vestimentas que este noble provenia de Zaun,una ciudad donde,para un noble,matar es legal, y senti que era el momento perfecto para alimentarme y entregar un poco de justicia divina_

 _Llegue a Zaun,y lo primero que vi fue otro Noble que venia manchado de sangre,y no de la suya_

 _Eso tenia que cambiar_

 _Asi fue como tome las escencias de 12 nobles,pero cometi un error,baje la guardia en una ciudad donde todo puede pasar,escuche un disparo y me puse a correr, tan rapido como pude, pero en el camino una chicha con guantes gigantes me noqueo de un golpe,y eso fue lo ultimo que vi._

 **Aqui va uno de los 2 capitulos que les prometi hoy,el 2do capi saldra mas o menos en la noche,asi que sean paciente por que esta historia se pondra buena!**

 **Tambien se me acabo la membresia del Microsoft Word, asi que no pregunten por que hay faltas de tildes y puntos etc etc _**


	8. Chapter 6

_No pregunten, solo disfruten_

 _ **Viento plateado**_

Si en ese preciso momento, me hicieran escoger entre una prisión de máxima seguridad Zaunita, y este vertedero Feljordiano...

Preferiría estar _muerto._

-Belleza... ¿en la muerte? _Pregunte con confusión...e intriga_

-Así es, la búsqueda del drama y el amor al arte sangriento.

-¿Quién eres tú?

 _-_ Me han llamado de muchas formas, pero adoro como me dicen en Jonia...

-¿Y cómo te dicen?

-Para que saber mi nombre a alguien que no entiende este arte oculto en lo más profundo de los corazones de los hombres...

-Si te refieres a ser un asesino en serie, no lo soy. _Mencione firmemente_

-Eso es lo que crees tú, todos comienzan con un asesinato, una gota de sangre, un accidente no intencional, pero una vez que agarras el ritmo...

-No soy un asesino desalmado

-¿Y qué puedes decir al respecto del hombre que murió hace 6 meses en un disturbio con la prisionera D-32?

 _Quede perplejo, aun tenia flashbacks del tipo a que maten sin compasión ni duda alguna, sabía que era en defensa de una compañera, pero aun así..._

 _-... ¿_ Cómo sabes tanto? _Pregunte con temor a la respuesta_

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, _Rex_

 _Nunca había mencionado mi alias en los últimos 6 meses._

 _-_ Dime, _Rex, ¿_ No sentiste algo al haber roto el cuello de ese patán? ¿Algún cosquilleo? ¿Algún sentimiento de satisfacción?

 _Quede congelado, este tipo realmente parecía hablar con el corazón, era una especie de artista sangriento, utilizando un pincel, y sangre como pintura..._

 _-_ Fue para proteger a mi compañera... _Respondí fríamente_

-Si...así comienzan todos, con una responsabilidad de proteger algo, pero dime, ¿no sentiste un _éxtasis_ al lograr tu cometido?

 _No respondí_

-Tu silencio me confirma todo...estas comenzando a entender de a poco...

-... ¿Disfrutas matando gente?

-No podría decir, disfrutar, prefiero decir, que me gusta el hecho de crear arte en el clímax de sus vidas

-... ¿Y por qué utilizas una máscara?

-Porque lo importante es que vean la obre de arte, no al artista

 _¿Quién diablos era este tipo? Y... ¿Cómo saldré de esta celda?_

 _Se me acaban las opciones...y el tiempo._


End file.
